reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnival Life
Carnival Life is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story Red Harlow enters Sheriff Bartlett's office after successfully escorting a train to Brimstone. The Sheriff says that if Red is as good a bounty hunter as people say, he may have some work for him. He then tells the player about the first of four bounty targets in the Brimstone area: Pig Josh. Red accepts the job of taking him out and heads over to the Fairgrounds. Along the way, he meets Jack Swift, who has been imprisoned by Josh's men. Together the two clear out the area of bandits, and then take down Pig Josh himself. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player must: *Free Jack and eliminate the thugs. *Take out more bandits. *Kill Pig Josh. Mission Details When Red arrives at the Fairgrounds, he finds Jack Swift locked in a cage suspended above the ground. Just as Jack begins to explain his predicament, Pig Josh's goons show up and begin to attack. Assuming command of the character, the player should first shoot the cage in order to free Jack, as he does provide a helpful amount of firepower. Once this is done, Red must take out all of the bandits in the area. These consist mainly of Fidgits and normal gunmen, the former of whom can sometimes be difficult to spot due to their small size. The player may need to check the house in the center of the Fairgrounds to ensure there are no enemies hiding inside. Once the bandits are dead, a short cutscene will play showing more thugs arriving from the circus cars. Jack advises the player to take control of the Gatling Gun on top of the small hill. While it is not required to do so, it is advised that the player makes use of this weapon, as it will take down enemies much faster than Red's handguns. After killing the remaining henchmen, Pig Josh himself will emerge from his wagon. From this point on, Red will be virtually on his own, as Jack makes very little effort to help in the gunfight. If the player loses sight of Pig Josh, however, it is useful to watch Jack as he will be shooting in Josh's direction. It is recommended that the player run in circles around the main building until Josh loses sight of them, then snipe him as many times as possible from behind with a long range weapon. Pig Josh will be stunned when hit from behind, giving the player a chance to move to a new hiding spot. If Pig Josh detects the player, he will run at them, shielding himself from attack with steel plates. Once he closes in, he will ram the player, causing a huge explosion that does no damage to his own health, but which seriously injures Red. If the player hides away from Pig Josh for too long, he will begin throwing dynamite around in an attempt to flush out the player. Note that in Red Wood Revolver Mode, Manny Quinn's special fire ability will light Pig Josh on fire when he approaches, preventing him from doing his dynamite attack. The player must then leave the vicinity as Pig Josh may still explode once he has finished burning. Once Pig Josh is dead, a closing cutscene will play showing Jack thanking Red for his assistance, and saying that he now must go to settle an old score with Professor Perry and his crew. Mission Dialogues /dialogues}} Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 66% * Damage Taken: 100% * Time: 8:00 * Best Combo: $200 Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: "Pig" Josh - $150 *Increase Maximum: Dead Eye (Good rating) *Showdown character: "Pig" Josh (Excellent rating) New Game Elements Introduced *Use of a mounted weapon. Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to get a combo for over $500 and defeat Pig Josh. Video Walkthough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver